Our Mixed Up Families
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! This is about Rose, Dimka, Liss, Janine and so on, living in public, but still Moroi and Dhampir. From car crashes, to marriages, the lives of our favorite vampire academy characters better learn to live in this world!
1. And So The Story Begins

**Our Happy Familes.**

**Chapter 1-And so the story begins.**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Vampire Academy. (Re-reading Frostbite, too! xD)**

**Basically, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian are freinds and are still Moroi, Dhampir etc. They're also all 16. Adrian is 18, Abe is well...Abe's age and Janine is, her own age. Enjoy and R&R! (BTW, PoP=Pic on Profile)**

_**Rose POV**_

I yawned as I woke up, looking over my room as I always did when I woke up. The black, white and red scenery in the room placed a small smile on my face. (Pic on Profile.)

"Ah. 'Bout time you woke up." I turned to see my Abbi Addie, or my big brother Adrian, in the doorframe of the room. "You shouldn't have been yacking with Lissa so much, last night." He rolled his eyed and grinned.

"You shut up." I smiled and threw my pillow at him, his face with mock hurt as it hit his face. I flung my head up and giggled wildly. I glanced at the clock and gasped, jumping up. It was 7:30, and only 30 minutes to get ready to get through TWO different cities. "Shi-oot!" I yelled, running into my bathroom and turning the shower on.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Addie said, raising his brow as he put the pillow back and stopped me from running into my closet, grabbing my hand.

"I have to meet Dimitri, and the ride's like, 20 minutes! Ugh!" I slipped away and ran into my walk-in closet, grabbing one of my Anne's old 'surf' shirts, my black jean shorts and a pair of my Kardeşi's (Brother's) combat boots. "Addie, can you get the bangles, earrings, and my hairband I sat on the Armoir, on the counter in the bathroom? Also my clothes I just picked out?" (Outfit on Profile)

"Sure my küçük kardeş (Little sister). Is that all?" He nodded and began grabbing the items walking into the bathroom.

"No, that's about it. Addie, en iyi konum! (You're the best, Addie!)" I skipped into the bathroom, closing the door with a grin after pushing him out and grabbing a pair of panties and a bra. I sighed with relief as I stepped under the warm water.

I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed by freaked out. Adrien was fiddling with something but I didn't care "ADDIE! ADDIE! WHERE ARE MY EAR-!" I was interrupted by Addie, getting up and inserting my button candy earrings in my ears. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Right here, Abla." He said. I grinned aswell and pulled him into a hug. I grabbed my things that I had prepared and pulled him out of my room, closing the door, murmuring "Seni seviyorum, Adrian." I felt him smile as he replyed "Seni seviyorum, Rosie."

I grinned and opened the door, calling to Anne and Baba that I was leaving. "I'm leaving Baba! Anne!" I waited for their reply "Okay, Kizim!" THey both replyed "Be safe!" I laughed as I yelled back "With Dimka? Oh yah!" I ran out, locking the door and called to the guard by the house (PoP) "Hello, Ronnie!" I smiled as he sent the car around.(PoP) "Hi, Lady Hathaway." He kept his Guardian mask on and I knew I put a smile on his face. I climbed in the car and mouthed a Thank You, driving off.

_**DPOV**_

I looked at my watch for the fifth time. It was 8:05. I was starting to think Rose was avoiding me for some odd reason. I stood up and heard a satisfied- and familiar- battle cry and someone leaping onto my back, making me topple forward onto the beach sand. I heard Rose's laugh and laughed along with her, sitting up and turning around, smiling. "Hi, Milaya." I greeted her, kissing the tip of her nose and making her giggle.

"Hi, hon." She smiled, pecking a kiss on my cheek. "What's up?" I asked, wondering what took her a while.

"Addie didn't wake me up, after I told him to." She stuck her tongue out, chewing on a piece of Dentyne. "You?" She asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Nothing really. Christian called me and told me he and Lissa were coming with us to the Pier." I rubbed her leg a bit, as the shade of the palm tree putting us in a little solitary confinement.

"I-" Rose was interrupted by Lissa's familiar scream filling the beach. She was yelling Christian's name. Something was wrong, and Rose was already a couple of feet in front of me too. She ran over to Lissa, wondering what was wrong.

"Liss! What's wrong!" She yelled. "It's Christian! He's been hit by some other car!" Lissa yelled, running over to where Chris's red Sedan (PoP) was spinning out of control, the driver's side smashed to badly for Christian to be walking anytime soon. The car hit a lightpole, in sync with Christian yelling "OW!"

**OMG! Someone broke a leg! Hope you don't mind my having Janine and all in the story. It's my first Vampire Academy fan fic, so, yeah! Read and Review. I'll try to update tomorrow, after my Halloween Parteh! **

**-Kisses, ** **Roza!**


	2. Better Than Expected?

**Our Happy Families.**

**Chapter 2- Better than expected?**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry this is a day late! And just because of that, I'm gonna write Chap. 2 AND 3 for you guys. Good? ;D**

_**LPOV**_

I yelled bloody murder, as I ran onto the beach, as Rose ran up to _me_ asking me what was wrong. "Liss! What's wrong!" SHe yelled at me.

I turned to her, raging "It's Christian! He's been hit by some other car!" I turned just in time to see the drivers side hit a lightpole and my sparky yell.

"OW! Agh!" Christian yelled, and I could see all of the pain wash over his face. I saw Dimitri run up behind Rose, also watching the car. It stopped spinning but it would be almost _IMPOSSIBLE_ to get him out. I then pulled my pink LG phone out (PoP) and called 911 while, Dimitri and Rose proved me wrong.

They both ran over to the driver's side of the car and tugged at the car handle. Suprisingly with Dimitri's strength, the door popped off. Rose reached in and took Christian's foot off of top the gas softly, then turned the steering wheel really hard, popping it off. They both then reached in and pulled Christian out. Dimitri held him over his shoulder and was talking to him as they walked back over to me.

"The paramedics are on their way." I told them. I got two nods and an appreciative groan. I walked behind Dimitri, looking up into Christians face. "You okay hon?" I touched his cheek and hi smiled.

"Yeah, I think I broke my leg though." His face showed alot of pain and I nodded, as the paramedics showed up.

_**J(anine)POV**_

"Ms Hathaway, we've got a car crash by the beach in Panama City. Can you take it? The call was by a.." Aisha flipped through her papers and looked over it "..A Vasilisa Dragomir? Isn't that your daughter's friend?"

I was halfway out of the door as soon as she said 'Vasi'. I said a "Yes." through clenched teeth and ran to the ambulance, revving it up and heading to Panama City beach where my baby and her friends were. I hoped nothing major happened to them.

I arrived on the scene and saw that Lissa was talking to Christian, who was slung over Dimitri's shoulder and Rose was picking up Her and Dimitri's things off of the sandy beach. I walked up behind Lissa and tapped her shoulder, and smiled at her.

"Hi, Ms. Hathaway." Lissa smiled back at me, pointing up to Christian, biting her lip, "This is the one that's hurt, thinks he broke his leg." I nodded and walked around to Christians leg.

"Have you tried moving your leg, Christian?" I asked, tapping it, here and there.

"No. Dimitri's been stopping me, thinking something's gonna move." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Dimitri looked astounded, about to make his point. "We _EXCUSE _me if I didn't want a friend's leg to unsettle." I heard Rose scoff with my Dhampir senses and I laughed, telling Christian to move his leg.

He moved is a bit, and I tapped his ankle. "Ah. That hurt." I nodded then, walking in front of him "Then you've only sprained your ankle and leg." I smiled and crossed my arm. "You can put him down, Belikov. He'll need someone to lean on, though." All of them nodded and Rose walked up behind us all.

_**RPOV**_

"They can use my car to get home. We're going to Lissa's anyway." I shrugged and sat in the sand, fiddling with Adrian's combat boots on my feet.

I watched as all of them nodded again and stood up. My mother took her phone out (PoP) and walked away, talking to someone. We all stood there talking and laughing about some time I slapped someone at the Academy and I sighed, and Lissa asked me what was wrong. "We STILL have to go to the Academy next week. So let's make the most of this one."

She slapped my arm and my mother did the same as she came back. "Then stop talking about it!" My mother said to me playfully. I looked over her shoulder, lifting my eyebrow as my father's blue ferrari pulled up. (PoP) "What the..?" I muttered, walked around my mom and walking up to the car. I knew is was his because he had the letter 'A' in the corner of the windsheild, which mom put there. Baba walked up to me and grinned, "Hey, Kizim. Need a ride?"

I gave him a hug with a giggle and shook my head "You're meeting mom somewhere, I guess?" He hugged me back and nodded, watching my mother walk over to us and snap a picture. "Aww! Father,daughter moment!" Lissa had yelled from the background. I shook my fist and chased her as she ran away. I caught her and lunged for her leg with a grin. "GOTCHA!" I yelled, bringing her down.

_**L(issa)POV**_

"AHhh!" I yelled, falling into the sand and heard Rose yell behind be, "GOTCHA!" I looked at my shirt and shreiked at my appearance (PoP). "Rose! I will.." I looked around and whispered in a hiss, "I well STAKE you!" I turned, looking at the muddy huge wad of gun in the middle of my shirt. She gasped and took her shirt off, throwing it as the so I could take my vest off. Now all she was wearing was a tight T-Shirt. I giggled as she dragged me to the car, following Dimitri and Christian. We all hopped in the car and Rose grabbed her phone (PoP) and stuck it in the cable hooked to the radio, playing Maroon 5's song 'Moves Like Jagger'. I chuckled as Rose began singing "Just shoot for the stars!" She sung. I chuckled as she drove on, Dimitri looking at her with a look like 'Uhm...okay?'.

I laughed again and looked ahead, wondering what ELSE the day had planned for us.

**Okay! So, like what I did there? Sparky didn't hurt himself, so I know you might wanna praise me for that. xD. ANYWHO..next comes Abe and Janine's coversation about..something, and seeing what happens when Chrissy's big sister Tasha, finds out about his leg. BTW, Tasha No-Likey Lissa. Really, she's just mad she's an adopted Moroi. -scoff-. Review if you want a chance to sing Moves Like Jagger With Rose! xD (****.com/watch?v=suRsxpoAc5w&feature=player_embedded****)**


	3. Give Me Something Sweet To Eat!

**Our Happy Families, Halloween Special.**

**Chapter 2- Give me something sweet to eat!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Vampire Academy.**

**Okay! So here's the Chapter 3 I promosed you guys, because Chapter 2 was a day late. I hope you guys like the fanfic!**

_**RPOV**_

I laughed as I began singing Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera. I laughed even harder at my Boyfriend's face expression. At the red light, I turned her closed his mouth with a giggle. "If you catch flies, won't be my fault."

I smiled and turned back around, driving again. We reached Liss's house (PoP) and I parked the car. We all got out and helped Christian, as I hummed a song by Christina Aguilera called The Beautiful People. 'Always smile for the camera, living the high life...' I sung in my head. We all walking in and settled down on the couch while Lissa went to the kitchen to kiss her parents hello and I followed.

"Hi Mr. and Ms. Dragomir." I smiled and gave them hugs. Lissa smiled and kissed them both on the cheeks. "Hi Mom, Daddy." She skipped out, lacing her arm in between mine.

I laughed and dragged her to the living room and clicking on her pink wii (PoP) and grabbing a black wii remote, tossing Liss the pink one, throwing Dimitri the blue one and giggled at Christian knocked out in the loveseat. I turned Just Dance 2 on and clicked Dance Battle. Liss and I played 'Shoop Shoop (It's In His Kiss)'. Then Dimitri and I played 'Sway (Quien Sera)'. I laughed at Dimitri moving to a slow moving song. He sighed and laughed, picking another song.

"Really! Satisfaction?" I said, because he was freaking epic at being a robot.

_**DPOV**_

I nodded at Rose when she knew I was the best robot-impersonater in Baia. I chuckled and began dancing, my outfit very suitable for the dance (PoP).

"Neden bu kadar beni dövdü Dimitri gibi yapmak?" Rose said, in pity after we finished.

"Come again?" I said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"I SAID, Why do you like to beat be so much, Dimitri?" She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, playing with my eat.

"Because, I do." I smiled, kissing her nose. Then all of a sudded, Lissa jumped up. Rose automatically ran over to her, sensing her panic.

"It's Halloween! Rose! Did you get your costume you wanted!" Lissa asked, waking Christian.

"No. MOM didn't let me get it." She growled under her breath and Lissa chuckled, grabbing a vampire costume from under the sofa and Rose squealed. "Ahh! Lissa! How'd you GET THIS!" Rose grabbed it, jumping up and down. (PoP)

Christian chuckled from behind us all and shook his head. "She FORCED me to go find it for you while she went to get a matching one for him." He pointed to me(PoP), and I looked shocked while Lissa giggled.

"I also got US a matching set, Christian."(PoP) She smiled, grabbing a sailor set. I laughed as I looked it over and glanced at my costume with a nod. "Nice get-up, Sparky." Rose said narkily.

I looked at her and frowned, watching her drop the remote and pad into the movie room quietly. "AAAAHHH!" She screamed then I heard flesh hitting fabric. Christian, Lissa and I ran, or in Christian's sake, walked to see what happened. I saw Rose, startled, behind some chairs. I also saw Christian's older sister, Tasha, in a trench coat, with a red mark on her neck a little.

A look of hatred flashed over Tasha's face as she stomped over to Rose.

**Okay, how was that? Their gonna trick-or-treat/get ready for Halloween in the next fic. Hope you liked this one! Oh and Key: Neden bu kadar beni dövdü Dimitri gibi yapmak?-Why do you like to beat me so much, Dimitri? Haha, No fangs on Vampire Costumes! xD**


	4. OkayNot SO Sweet?

**Sorry it took so long, guys! I've been in SKEWL! Sucks, right? Hope you like the chapter, and tank yuh for the great reviews!**

**Chapter 4: Okay, Not SO Sweet..**

_**RPOV**_

I gasped as Tasha stomped over to me behind the saftey of the chairs, her green boots amplifying sound.

"Tasha. Don't be ra-" To late, I thought. She grabbed me by my arm and growled, her fangs EXTREMLEY visible now. I shrieked and winced, as she pushed me back on the ground. She stomped back to the door growling and finally looked up and Christian, Dimitri, Lissa and Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir were standing there. She gasped and threw the little rectangular papers- pictures, I think-on the ground and ran past them. I scrambled over to the pictures, ignoring the pain in my leg and froze in action.

"Why?" I muttered. It was a few feet from me, but I saw it perfectly. It was the last time I had seen Mason before he dissapeared. We were at a 'Get Well, Liss!' party, and we had some odd costumes on. I chuckled a bit, biting my lip. I recognised Dimitri's arms engulfing me and sank into them.

"Why would Tahsa have these, Liss?" I asked, in the living room an hour after we had found Tasha's stack of pictures. Coincedentally, ALL of them had Mason in them. I needed to find out why the hell, SHE had these.

"I don't know, Rose. Ask Christian, it's HIS sister." She turned to Sparky, who's lap she was laying on.

"For now, all I know, is that when I left, she was digging in the attic for old pictures of all of us. I grabbed a filthy box named 'Vladimir Parties', and left her with that." He turned a bit red and I laughed a bit. I was gonna have to ask 'Tash' some questions.

_**APOV**_

I laughed as we pulled up to our favorite Italian restaraunt. I climbed out and helped Janine out and walked in with her. A few moments later we were seated.

"Okay. What should we do for her?" I asked after we had ordered. We were planning for Rose's birthday, and I wanted it to be extra special, since she was turning 16. Heck, all of my Kizim's birthdays were extra special.

"She said she liked the Princess theme for her party, so we stuck with that." She pulled out a picture and sat it on the table (PoP).

"This is the dress she wanted to wear. It's like a 'Swan Lake' sorta thing. It's cute."(PoP) She said as I picked the picture up. I nodded a bit.

"It is. Where are we gonna have it, though?" I raised a brow and she grinned. THIS was gonna be good.

She pulled out a brochure, two pictures and that was it, apparently. She rambled on about how it was set, what time it was set, and so on.

"It's a small open space and I rented out a section, but besides that, anyone can observe but only people with an invite, or permitted to, can get in."

I nodded and watched as the food arrived and we ate and chatted a bit about what happened latley.

_**CPOV**_

I shrugged witth exasperation again, as my face turned red. "I'm serious! Go ask her about it, Rose! I don't get why she was really mean to you though...she's usually so nice."

"I know, right?" Lissa and Rose said at the same time. They smiled and looked at each other with a laugh. Mrs. Dragomir walked in with some snacks and coca-cola.

"Someone want any? Dinner'll be here soon if you stay." She walked around, and we all took something. We all nodded, murmuring something.

"I'll call my mom!" Rose yelled, running into the next room, pulling her phone out.

"Ditto." Dimitri said, walking into the same room as Rose.

"I already told my mom I might not come home tonight." I said with my sly grin. Mrs. Dragomir smiled and nodded, walking back into the kitchen. Lissa smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek with a giggle. Dimitri and Rose walked back in, with the same response.

"Eugh!" They said in unison, Rose in Dimitri's arms as they leaned on the wall. We all burts into laughter until we began crying.

"So, Rose..I hear your birthday's soon." I purposley stretched 'Birthday' and 'Soon'. I leaned back and put my arms behind my head, with another sly grin.

"You little..-!" She feighned anger but couldn't move anyway, because she was still with Dimitri.

_**LPOV**_

I laughed as Christian mentioned Rose's birthday and got up, slipping into my room as Rose choked him. I giggled again and grabbed my Hello Kitty notebook and grabbed a pen and walked out. I stopped in the doorframe, laughing hysterically at the scene.

Rose was ontop of Christian; pinning him down; and I can tell he was using his element to make the necklace rose wore (PoP) really hot. Dimitri; out of ALL people; was videotaping it and I bet my diamond studded necklace (PoP) that he was gonna put it up on Youtube.

"Augh!" Rose yelled, sitting on Chrisitian's legs and fumbling with the necklace.

"Be careful with that!" I yelled, both giggled and she threw the necklace at me, and I caught it with both hands. Rose laughed again and began tackling my boyfriend again. Dimitri finally jumped in when Rose began pounding Sparky's chest really hard. He picked her up and she still fought the air. He snatched her necklace off of the table I placed it on and sat her down, putting it on her with a smile.

"Okay!" I said as everyone was sitting down. I opened my notebook and flipped to an empty page.

"Who're you inviting to the party?" I grinned, knowing this would come up soon. She sighed with a giggle and leaned into Dimitri, reciting people as I wrote them down.

"Damn, that's alot of people." Christian commented as we finished the list.

"Got that right!" Rose and I yelled at him, laughing. This would be the best week **EVER! **I began humming a song a bit while smiling.

Or So I Thought..

**Okay! I did my best. I've done much editing and re-editing and I hope it's good! Oh, and the song Lissa would be humming was 'My Love' By Sia. Heres the link; ****watch?v=mtM_cc4SPJI****. Hope you like it!**

**~Dru Belikov**


	5. Pre BDay Bash!

**Please, Please, don't ask why it took me so long to do this! When I finished Chapter Four, it was around Halloween, and I went Trick or Treating, yes I'm still young enough to do that, and then thanksgiving and school came out of NOWHERE! So...yeah. Here it is! EDIT- STUPID MOUSETRAP RACECAR! |:{**

_**RPOV**_

I sighed, my body on autopilot as Liss forced me to go on a pre-birthday bash as a gift. She knew I hated getting up so early in the morning! I sighed yawned and looked at the clock. "Six A.M!" I yelled, softly, sitting up in bed.

I stretched and began pulling out sleepwear, clothes for today and tommorow. (PoP) I grabbed my spongebob shirt, skirt and leggings and pulled them on. I put my vans on, with some sunglasses and a hat, because it was getting a little sunnier today. I got my other clothes and jammies together and ran downstairs, surprised my mother was up, and on the computer.

"Morning, Hon." She said, looking over to me and standing up, coming to give me a hug. I embraced her, with a smile, hugging her. "Mornin' Anne." I said as she stepped back, glancing at my shirt and chuckling.

I smiled and skipped into the kitchen and began making a turkey and cheese omlette. When I finished with I threw everything away and walked back over to my mom. "Mom? If Dad, or Adrian asks, I'm going over to Liss'. Kay?"

She nodded and got the message. We said bye and I headed out, going to Liss' house.

_**LPOV**_

I opened my front door and smiled, yelling. "Happy Pre-Halloween and a week before your birthday, day!"

I said, laughing and giving Rose a hug. She also laughed and hugged me back. She walked in with her 'Harajuku Mini' bag and sat it on the couch, next to her. "No! C'mon, we're going shopping _NOW!_" I yelled pulling her up.

"Mom! Dad! Rose and I are leaving, NOW!" I yelled to my parents outside on the patio. I dragged her out and we hopped in her car, ready for the adventure.

"Where to first, Liss?" Rose said, starting the car up. I pretended to think about it and smiled wide, leading her to a store she's never been to before, but heard loads about, and was eager to go to.

"A left here. Then a right. Now make a U-Turn. Turn right one more time.." I grinned as she stated up at the huge building looming over us. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and I laughed.

"I don't even remember the name, but this store looks EPIC!" Rose yelled from inside the car. I laughed again and hugged my dear friend.

"C'mon...Let's Go!" I Yelled, Hurrying in with her.

**Sorry It's Only Two POV's. This Is Like My 'Sick Day' From School, And The Only Chance I Had To Write It. But My Break Starts Tomorrow On Tuesday At 5:30! I'll Make More, I Promise!**

**~Rosemeralda **


	6. Author's Note URGENT!

**OKAY! I am SOOOO Sorry I haven't uploaded since pigs flew, BUT, I will be. This AN Is posted on Every one of the stories that are 'In Motion' and will be updated soon.**

**The only reason I've not been posting is School, Picnics that are three hours long, and restraining orders. (No, I don't have one to someone, or against me. Calm down.. ;D)**

**SOOO! After I publish this, I'm gonna write these next chapters**

**-The Forbidden Forest**

**-Our Mixed Up Families**

**-Serafina**

**I'm also making a Hunger Games FF soon, so be on the look out. I've read all the books, and saw the movie last week. FLove that ish! xP**

**Thanks! Just remember you still love me!**

**~Katniss**


	7. The True RoseIs Deadly

** . .It. Also, EXTRAS AT THE END! It's really important.**

**RPOV**

A week after shopping with Liss, we were two days away from my party, and a day away from All Hallows Eve. Yes, I know, most teens don't trick or treat, but we do dress up. That's why the next day, at Lissa's house, I wish we never had.

"Man the stations! Go to starboard bow!" Lissa yelled as Christian rolled his eyes. They lookd so CUTE together. Dimitri and I were FAB-U-LOUS, according to Lissa.

The dress for my costume was shorter than expected, but it worked. It also matched the shoes Lissa bought me for the St. Vladimirs party. Which happened to be two days _after _my birthday party. Sucks, right?

Anyway, after we dressed up, candy bags waited to be filled, we headed to Andre's house for the Halloween party. When we got there, we headed straight to his theater room, where we always pig out and watch freaky scary movies. But when we got there, all we saw was Tasha trying to grope Andre. I had to laugh at what happened next.

"What the hell, {Insert Tasha or Andre}!" Lissa and Christian yelled at the same time. It was hilarious, because Tasha was still trying to seduce Andre as they yelled. Tasha then looked up in surprise, and Andre looked downright horrified. Tasha then looked at me in disgust.

"Buzz off, bitchface." She said, getting up, and gliding past Dimitri, placing a hand on his chest. She raised herself up to his ear, and did a pissy job at whispering. "When you get bored of her, I'm right here." She said, kissing his cheek. I growled, which scared myself, because I hadn't done that since last halloween. I had re-sharpened my canines for home-made fangs, and I used them.

I lunged at Tasha's shoulder, and bit down, breaking skin. People had lined up in front of the door, and were watching. I looked like a Moroi feeding on a Dhampir. I stood up, watching her cower in fear, growled again and tugged at my upside down necklace (PoP) I had on. "Touch him again, and I garrantee you won't walk for the rest OF YOUR LIFE!" I yelled, about to lunge at her again, when Dimitri caught me. I broke away, and walked out of the house, throwing my shoes at Tasha's head as she tried to re-latch on my boyfriend.

I made it as far as the city mall on a hotwired motorcyle, when some random guy came up to me. And he was like, thirty. "Hey pretty baby. Why you all out here by yourself?" He asked, as he tried to wrap his arms around my shoulders. He actually suceeded in taking my Rosary off. Bad idea. I chuckled, and grinned, taking his _dirty _hobo hands, and twisting them around, breaking his wrists, then flipped him around, and smashed his head into the ground, looking at him. My true Dhampir form was showing. I put my rosary back on, and hopped back on the motorbike, seeing Adrian's familiar truck behind me.

Adrian got out, and quickly grabbed the back of my dress. It ripped, and I groaned, glaring at him, my eyes presumably turning red. He gave me Dimitri's cape, and sighed, holding my shoulders. I shivered, and turned to Adrian, latching on to his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. This was never supposed to happen again.

_**APOV**_

Lissa was frantically sitting in front of Rose's room, as Anne and Baba were yelling at each other, knowing they shouldn't have let her out. I sighed, and poked Lissa's shoulder. She looked at me wide eyed, and frowned, getting up. I opened Rose's door, and Lissa trembled at the sight. Rose was laying there, her hair half silver, half brown. She was a sickening white color and she looked dead. Lissa ran over to Rose, looking into her usual brown eyes.

"Rose?" She asked. Rose looked at her, her face twisted, like a frown and a smile. She actually looked like she perked up when Lissa spoke, but then frowned. "It happened again, you guys! It's on the news! He told them about me!" She yelled, turning the news up, and them showing Rose's true vampire form. Lissa paled, and I sighed a bit.

"The old man's got it covered. They already shooed off the cops. Rose is free." I said, chuckling at the two. Rose suddenly grinned, hopping from her bed and jumping up and giving me a hug. I laughed, and hugged her back. "Go to sleep. I hear someone's birthday bash is tommorow." I said, grinning and walking out, closing the door.

_**So. I gave it a Rosario+Vampire twist. Go look up Moka Akashiya and Inner Moka. That'll be all ya need to know. xP**_


	8. Who The Fuck Are You?

**Don't hate me! So, right now, I'm going through Hurricane Isaac, in LA (Louisiana, Not L.A.) And It's ****_actually _****pretty calm. The CALM BEFORE THE STORM! DUN~DUN~DUUUN! xD Anyway MORE important news about the back to St. Vlads party and whatever the end to this chapter might bring. See ya there! BTW- I think I've only done, like, one Dimka POV. Sad, right?**

**_RPOV_**

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

_The hell? Who'd be knocking at this hour? _I lifted my head to look at my clock. It was 5 in the was outside, I was gonna beat. I sat up, and threw a robe on, since I had only slept in my bra and underwear. I opened the door to find Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Mia, Adrian, Chris, Andre (who by the way had some girl hanging on to him like she'd die if she let go), Eddie, Mason and Dimitri. I turned my attention to the girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked rudely. Yeah, I know I sound bitchy, but it was 5'o'clock! The girl pouted as I looked at her for explanation, and when no one answered, I reluctantly let everyone in. "Dimitri, in the pear, Chris, Liss, Eddie and Mia, on the sofa, Andre, Jill, Mason, on the table. Adrian, on the bed." They all made their way to where I sent them, and of _course, _little Ms. Blackie sat on Andre's lap. I groaned in frustration and looked at Lissa.

"Who the hell is she!?" I yelled. They jumped, and finally someone spoke. "Uh, her name's Natalie. Andre's new girlfriend." Mia said. I nodded, taking her in. She had dark black hair, almost like Tasha, and Jade eyes somewhat like Lissa. Okay then.

"So. Um. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lissa all but yelled. Next door, I swore I heard Abe fall out of bed. My mom doesn't do that. I heard him mumble something in Turkish and I chuckled. I gave everyone a hug and I finally turned the lights on. Everyone started chattering for a while until I remembered.

"Wait, everyone shut up for a second. I have a challenge for you. I'm gonna give you two nail polishes, three for you, Liss, and you have to coordinate them with your dresses for the St. Vlads party somehow. Deal?" The girls nodded and I handed them out.

Lissa got a sparkly silver and a pale pink called Crown Me Already and You Calling Me A Lyre?. Then I gave her a blood red one called Saucy Jack. I gave Jill a green called Mojito Madness and a gold called Gold Finger. Mia got a blue called Koliary, and a yellow called Need Sunglasses. Sydney snatched one called Pink Icing and another called Union Jack Black. I turned to Natalie, raising a brow. Then I gave her my white out pen, and a red called Red Hot Tango.

"The fuck? White out? Bitch.." I heard her mutter under her breath. I poised my hand, ready to slap her, but instead ended up slapping Dimitri hard across the face. I pouted, then got up, heading to my bathroom.

"Where're you going, Rose?" Someone asked. "To ice my freaking hand!" I yelled. I hurt like I had just broken it. I slid my hand into the freezer of my mini fridge and smiled, giggling a bit. Someone had turned my iPod dock on, and looked weird that I had Florence+The Machine's 'Shake It Out' on blast in the middle of the morning.

"Um. Rose, I can't skip it.." Lissa said, pouting. I laughed, pointing out of the door. "Abe set a lock so I can't get up and change it _repeatedly _in the middle of the night. Don't ask. Can't we just leave?" I asked. I wanted to go start decorating for the party. I ushered everyone out and got dressed. I wore a shirt with a heard on it that said 'I Will Not Calm Down and You Will Fuck Off'. I paired that with a pair of faded ripped jeans, a leather bracelet, a dragon ring that Liss got me last year and some black pumps.

"No! Rose! Wear this too!" Lissa cried. She gave me a small tiara and did my hair in a small up-do. I smiled, a bit grateful. We headed to The Palace, the place where my party was being set up. We stayed there for about four hours, then headed to my house for dressing up.

_**Two Hours Later**_

_****_"Alright then!" Screamed Lissa. "Let's go party!"

_**Alright! Party next chapter! Sorry it's not this one, but it'll be 1/2 party 1/2 St. Vlads next chapter...hopefully. See ya next time!**_


	9. You're An Alchemist!

**Adrian**

I chuckled as Rose ran around The Palace with two sets of Black and Red streamers. The place was princess themed, but Rose had an underlying Moroi edge to it. There were tables strewn around and blue roses on the floor, and clusters of them in vases around the room.

"Addy! C'mon!" She yelled, with an evil glint in her eyes. I laughed and walked over to my sister, grabbing one of the streamers and throwing them over the staircase she would walk down. Did I mention she was turning Sixteen? She was an excellent driver at 15, so she got her driver's license after a while.

"Hey, Rose, where do you want these?" Called Mason, who had two platters of crab cakes in his hands.

"Um, on the table that says whores de...whores de...THE FUCKING SNACK TABLE!" She yelled, pointing to the table that had a sign that said Hors D'Oeuvres. I snickered as she growled at the table. She pouted and walked out of the building, saying she was going next door to help Dimitri carry the food into the place.

After a while, Rose came into the place when we were finished, screaming like a maniac.

"What's your idea, Rosie?" I asked. I was _so _used to this by the now. She jumped up and down, and ran over to me.

"We could have the guests pick what song they want me to sing! With friggin' ballot boxes!" She yelled. Originally, we were gonna let Rose sing a song of her choice, just for fun, but this sounded better.

"Okay then, Pond. Allons-Y!" I yelled. She grinned and ran out, returning with Dimitri. With a fresh new haircut. **(A/N: Think of Ben Barne's new short cut. Google it if you need to.) **

"What the hell!?" Everyone yelled. They both grinned and laughed at all of us. Rose had that sneaky look on her face, but I didn't think much of it. We all headed to our house to get ready for the party.

**(This is where it'll get confusing for me. And don't forget about Natalie. I have a bad feeling about her. o3o. I'm also not getting into details with the dresses.)**

**Rose**

I chuckled as I looked at all of our dresses. I was clad in a dark red ballgown with a studded corset top. I had on dark red shoes with some light smoky eyeshadow to go with it. Lissa had on a lavender gown that went to her ankle. She had on light purple eyeshadow and light lipstick. Mia wore green, Sydney wore pink, Jill wore blue and Natalie wore..._black._ Well now she'll clash with my style. I grumbled something and walked downstairs, and opened the door.

Dimitri stuck his head in and gave me a soft kiss before looking around and raising a brow. "Where's everyone else?" He asked. I sighed and pointed upstairs. I was already in a fowl mood. He frowned at me, walking inside.

"What's wrong, Roza?" He asked. I pouted and sighed.

"I specifically told _everyone_, and I mean everyone (I even put them on the invitations!), that no one wear red or black but me and you. And then Natalie had to go and play dumb, and wore a fucking black dress."

"Well, it can't be that bad..." He trailed off. I jumped up, scowling.

_"It looks exactly like mine. She's wearing the same nail polish I am. Her hair is styled the same way as mine. Lissa called her Rose when I was in the bathroom."_ I said with narrowed eyes through gritted teeth. And just when I finished, everyone came downstairs. Lissa and Christian were in the lead, with Mia and Eddie, then Mason and Jill, Adrian and Sydney and then Andre and _Natalie_. I sighed but forced a smile, leading the way to the limo outside.

"So Rose, what are the songs people get to pick?" Mason asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Natalie beat me to the punch.

"Um, I think they're Smile, You Make Me Feel, Blow and Knock 'Em Out. Right?" She asked. I groaned, and opened the car door, glad we were there already. We were going to enter the back way, so I stomped in and walked into the room I was supposed to prepare in. I walked out of the room and to the stairs, as the DJ said 'Here's the girl of honour, Rose Hathaway!' He yelled. I smiled and waved, then walked back into the room, collecting a gasp from the crowd.

"Roza? You okay?" Dimitri asked. Everyone walked in behind him and I shook my head. I walked into the bathroom and stripped my dress and shoes, grabbing the galaxy themed dress and the blue combat boots I had stowed away. I put them on and walked into the main room, as a strangled gasp came from Lissa and my brother.

"The hell?" He asked. I shook my head, and walked over to the mirror. I grabbed the edge of the brown wig I had on and pulled it off. Long, red hair cascaded down my shoulders. Everyone looked shocked but Lissa just smirked. "When did you figure it out?" I asked.

"When you were eight and yelled 'THIS WIG ITCHES, MOMMA!'" Lissa laughed. I grinned and shook my head. "Always the party pooper." I said. She smiled at me and gave me hug. "Now c'mon. You're doppelgangers looking at you like you're nuts." She said. I turned to find Natalie with a look of shock on her face. "I'm going to the bathroom.." She muttered. I smirked and walked over to her.

"Bathrooms are dangerous. Hermione got attacked by a troll. And Myrtle _died_." I said. Her eyes widened as I smirked and I winked. She tipped her head to the side, a sneer on her face. Then I noticed the golden glint on her face. Like Sydney's.

"YOU'RE AN ALCHEMIST!" I yelled. She gasped and covered her face with her hair. I heard a grunt from Sydney as she walked over to Natalie and pulled her up by her hair, looking at the side of hr face. Her face was in awe.

"You have the golden lily." She said, raising her brow. Natalie frowned, and looked at Andre for help. He frowned and shook his head.

"You know who we are. You know who _I _am.." She trailed off. Natalie smirked, kicking Sydney away from her. She pulled a gun out of her purse and one out of her boot. She raised them both. One at me and one at Sydney.

"Someone's gonna die today." She said. I smirked and shook my head. I walked one step closer to her, and she fired a shot at my arm. I didn't even flinch. The bullet skimmed my wrist and I just laughed.

"Oh Natalia. If only you knew how much dirt I have on you." I said. She frowned and her eye twitched.

"Kindergarten. Third day of school. Lissa sat next to me after declining you. Eleventh grade, middle of the year. Dimitri and I started dating and Adrian hung out with me more after _both _declined your invitation to your birthday party. Turns out my aunt had just died of Pneumonia. Some girl with a gold flower on her face and black hair had stole her car when she was driving through a snowstorm. My aunt found her car _up a fucking tree._" I said. Natalie looked scared as I ripped the guns from her hands and pushed her into the wall. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"I already called the police, Rose. Anything else?" Lissa said. I shook my head, but Christian tipped his head to the side.

"Tasha isn't quiet when she's planning to kill the girlfriend of her crush." I said with a sigh as I lay down on the floor, face down. My head hurt like hell, and I saw someone's flickering form. I cried out and whimpered, as dead people appeared in front of me.

"Lissa, call my parents." I heard Adrian fay before I fainted.


	10. Because Blo-Pops are awesome!

_**You think Nat's gone, don't you? PSH, not a CHANCE! She'll come back soon, but not in this chapter. Gonna skip Rose's hospital and police visit and cut to the light and fluffy chizz.**_

**Liss**

I chuckled as Rose groaned. Kirova let us push the Welcome Back party to tommorow, so Rose could have a _real _party here, at school. I was pushing her to the banquet hall. Chrissy, Dimtri, and the others had set this up so she wouldn't feel so bummed out.

"Lissa, where are we _going?_" She sighed. I giggled and _tsked_, shaking mt head. "I'm not telling you." I whispered. She grumbled something, and I pushed her into the benquet hall. She unwrapped the blindfold, and looked around quickly.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Rose visibily jumped at the noise, but then smiled. She turned and hugged me, and I hugged her back. She looked back and I saw about half of the school here. She clapped, and then ran into the crowd. I laughed, shaking my head. I turned to find Christian walked toward me. He put an arm around my shoulder and grinned.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast!" He said, wiping a fake tear from his face. I giggled, and pulled him into the crowd, ready to dance.

_**After The** **Party**_

Adrian, Me, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Dimitri, Jill, Mia, and Rose had crowded into my room to spend the night together. Rose was hyped up on candy and sweets, and I just decided to let anything happen tonight.

"Movie night, bitches!" Rose yelled, holding up Mission Impossible, Mission Impossible 2, Mission Impossible 3, and Mission Impossible-Ghost Protocol. The boys hooted, but the girls just grumbled. I laughed, grabbing a pack of popcorn and putting it in the microwave. Rose had walked in my closet, and began kicking at the wall. Dimitri followed her in, and pushed her out, taking out a hanger and slipping it behind a panel in the wall. The panel popped out, and in it were various sweets and candies.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. Rose grinned, dancing around.

"Last week Dimitri and I left to Baia unexpectedly? We had to visit out relatives, but we made a pit stop!" She said rpoudly.

"So you popped a hole in my wall?" I said blankly. Dimitri chuckled as Rose nodded vigurously. "Fine then. You better have blow pops." I muttered. She smiled and tossed me one. She went and got the popcorn, and we all sat down to watch Tom Cruise kick some ass.

_**The Next Day**_

"_I don't wanna!_" Rose yelled. The girls were in my room, and the boys were in Adrian's. I was trying to get Rose in the dress she was supposed to wear for the party in less than an hour, but she just grumbled.

"I'll let you have my room for the night!" I offered. She grinned and took what I was holding, spreading it on the bed, and looking at it. It was a beige coloured dress, with black straps crisscrossing it. She had some beige heels with bold studs on them. The make up was simple, black and light pink eyeshadow, her 'Hey THere, Sailor!' lipstick, light pink lipgloss and her nail polish. The jewelry was some black hanging earrings, fake lashes, a pink crowned key necklace, a pink infinity ring and a gold studded bracelet. She quickly changed, and I squealeed. Rose chuckled, looking at me.

"You look better than I do!" She said. I was in a light pink coloured dress, with silver bands in the middle, with some silver and red sparkly heels. I had red and pink eyeshadow, my french nude lipstick, some 'Cherry Bomb' lip gloss and nail polish. I had a rose necklace, and dragon bracelet, and opal earrings and ring. I smirked, dancing around.

"I know." I said teasingly. She stuck her tongue out and I mimicked her. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, then headed to the main building. We walked in, and it was _nuts_! Everyone was dancing, and having fun. I found Christian and Dimitri a ways off, and we walked over to them.

_**Rose**_

I smiled and gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek, and gave Chris a punch on the arm. He laughed and pushed me playfully into Dimitri. I shook my head and growled. Then I clapped my forehead.

"What's up with your leg? Does it feel better?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess? It hurts when you put too much pressure on it, but other than that, I'm fine." He said. I nodded with a smile, and we all danced fora bit and had fun for about three hours.

My phone rang, and I saw it was Mason. "Yeh?" I asked.

"Rose, get out here! There's been an attack! And they're looking for you!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Stupid Four Letter Word-Preview-Chapter One<strong>_

_**Hermione.  
><strong>_

It had been about five years after her seventh year at Hogwarts, and twenty-two year old Hermione Granger was on her way to work. She had worked at the Leaky Caludron straight out of Hogwarts, still not knowing what to do with her life. She had dressed in a pair of jean and a long sleeved green shirt, standing in from of her fireplace. She threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the emerald flames.

"Diagon Alley!" She yelled. She stumbled out into the busy walkway and wrapped her coat around her tighter. It was freezing! It was a week before Christmas, and she had yet to buy presents for her friends and family. She sighed, and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, writing a list of people in her head. _Harry, Ginny, Fred, Ron, Luna, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Then the kids. Then the parents. Bloody hell. _She thought. She waved to a few of her co-workers and walked into the back area of the restaurant. She put her apron on, grabbed an apron and set out to work.

It hadn't even been an hour when her day took a sudden turn.

"'Mione, check out the hottie in your section!" Her friend, Ellie, squealed. Hermione turned to see a tall, blonde man sit, his back facing her. Ellie giggled and pushed her. "If you don't go, I will." She teased. Hermione shook her head and walked over to he table, seeing the blonde, a brunette and someone with black hair.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. Can I get you anything?" She asked. She picked her head up to see the most astonishing sight. Sitting with Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle, was Draco Malfoy himself.


End file.
